In the scenario of home media play and control, after the streaming connection is established between the source and play devices, it's hard for others to dynamically track, supervise and correspondingly manage the stream.
Some existing solutions cannot solve the above problem. For example, Apple's AirPlay doesn't provide the functionality for others to supervise and take control of an ongoing stream. DLNA Media Server, via AVTransport service, provides the AV playing control interface to intermediate CP (control point) for an ongoing stream.
However, it's impossible for the intermediate CP to dynamically supervise the content of the ongoing stream and take management action accordingly e.g. parental control. Besides, it's not supported to track (if necessary) what content has been played or exert some overall general parental control policy e.g. upfront authentication required if playing some specific contents or play it on some specific device. The Miracast is more like a physical and link layer streaming technology not providing track, supervise and manage by intermediate control device.